Perfect
by Dwisiwi
Summary: An AU. A wedding invitation and some realizations


Hi! I like to think that this fic is in the same universe with my previous fic "It's Not Too Late" (you can go there first, or not, I don't put these two in sequence).

Thank you for reading and please leave a review, it means a lot to me 😊

Perfect

Grey Sloan, Board Floor

"Morning dr. Avery! Good morning Miss Harriet!"

"Good morning Susan. Any of those form that I gave to dr. Bailey coming back?" Asks Jackson, moving his body so Harriet could see her, "Baby, say good morning too Susan." adjusting Harriet in his hip, Harriet gave Susan a pretty smile instead.

"Unfortunately, none of those form coming back. Dr. Bailey said she will give to me once she finishes, as well as other forms you gave to other board members yesterday." Taking Harriet's hand playing with her and she adds, "Meanwhile there's this package for you." the board member administrator hands a white package to Jackson. A small white box, with ribbon on it. A wedding invitation.

"Thank's Susan! Page me if I already go to my round if any of those forms coming back from anyone. Gotta bring this missy first." Taking the package and continue his walk to nursery, checking Harriet in for the day without giving much attention to the package he just received.

When he walks to the attending lounge after he dropped Harriet, he read the invitation, showed that it comes from Mike Ross and Jennifer West.

"You got to be kidding me, those two!" And Jackson grab his phone to call the said couple. He waits the call to be picked up, feeling excited.

"Halo.."

"Mike! It's Jackson!"

"I know it's you Avery. I saved your number."

"Wow! Halo to you too"

"Hahahahaha! Kidding man. What's up?"

"Jeez. Anyway. I get your invitation. Who wonder, you and Jen? Finally! Congrats man."

"Said you and thousand people out there, who think we're not gonna get to this step."

"Oooh I know where's this attitude coming from. People call you out huh?"

"Everyone, literally everyone."

Grey Sloan, ER

"What's that?" Asked dr. Alex Karev

"What's with question?" Cuts dr. April Kepner back

That morning was a busy morning. A car crash with a family on it, arrived before 6 am. Everyone was working to save the family. Alex and April just happened to be on call from last night, so they were handling most of the case since the family coming in.

Rolling his eyes before talking again, "I'm asking you Kepner. I know that is a wedding invitation. Whose wedding?"

April gives him a big smile, a sign that she succeed annoyed him up for nothing. "Friends invite me to their wedding. I'm surprise they're still remember me. They moved to New York some time ago. But I think their family all here. So, they do the wedding here."

"You actually have friends outside the hospital?" Asked Alex, looking at April like she has two heads.

"It's that weird? Yes, of course I have. Because I have life Alex! I'm sorry if you don't!"

"Huh! I won't bother either. No need to be sorry."

"God, you pathetic ..."

Then they both heard their pager beeping, they run to the ICU where their patient recovered after surgery.

Grey Sloan, Canteen

"Who's getting married?" Asked Arizona when she come to eat with April who already sitting first, opening package that she received this morning

"Oh! Some friends. I want to ring them up, tell them I got the invitation."

"But?" She asks, she can feel there's a but in April's answer

"I'm not sure which one to call?" April throws a guilty smile to Arizona

Arizona can't hold her laughter for that, "Why? You had history with the groom or you just hate the bride?"

"Not that." Pushing Arizona's arm, "I know both of them very well thank you. I just, I don't know, whatever."

"I sense something here. Tell me miss Kepner." Pushes Arizona

"I, mm, you know what, I'll call the bride." States April

"Yeah. Tell her I say hi." April gives Arizona dirty eyes and stand up to bring her dishes away, leaving Canteen to call Jen.

The call was picked on the third ring, "Miss April Kepner, what an honour!"

"Hi Jeen!"

"Hmm..hmm.."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry for neglecting you for so long."

"Define long! How old that gorgeous baby of yours?"

"That long? Really?"

There's a beat pause between the two girls, then both girls were laughing.

"Anyway babe, anything you want to tell me?" Asks Jen over the line.

That brings a smile for April, this Jenny girl she thinks. "Yeah, about that. Congratulation! I'm so so very happy for you and Mike." Says April now almost screaming to her phone.

"Ooh gosh! Thank you! Thank you! It's so much better coming from you."

"Really? You really this excited? What's that?"

"No. It's just that, people thinking it's so surprising that Mike and I finally getting married. Mike so bumped up about this. Just surprise you say different thing." Another pause from Jen, "I'm weird, am I?"

Smiling April can't understand why she let her routine conversation with her friend Jen forgotten all along.

"No. You have every right to feel like that." Looking to more deserted hallway, feeling a long talk with her friend coming. "So, how about the wedding? Give me details!" And April continue her call.

Grey Sloan, Daycare

Jackson sees April before he got into the day care. She's already there, arrived before him. She's talking with the girls from the daycare. Tonight is her turn to bring Harriet home.

He gets in, touch his hand softly in April's shoulder, "Hi." Said Jackson

"Hi, Jackson." Turning her head to face Jackson, she calls him back with a perky tone of hers and a bright smile to him, like usual.

April checks Harriet out and Jackson takes Harriet from one of the girl in the daycare. Then they walk together to April's car. Because tonight Harriet will go home with April, Jackson has the turn with Harriet until they arrive to the car.

It's a routine April and Jackson built along the way. They don't want each other feels left out when Harriet go home with the other.

The wedding invitation suddenly pop up in Jackson's mind when they're walking out from daycare.

"Hey, I got wedding invitation from Mike and Jen today, you receive that too?" Asks Jackson

"Yeah. Tell me about it." Says April

Smiling to her answer, he knows April would pick up whatever was going on with that couple, "Did Jen tell you the drama?"

"It's always drama between them! Which one you're talking now?" Says April, walking in to the elevator while Jackson hold the door for them, laughing about it.

Jackson brings Harriet a little closer to him once they are outside due to the cold weather, and see the smile that stay in April's lips after their laughs.

"You know, sometimes, all those time ago, they were a lot worse than us. I mean, the way they talk, the way the see things. I just can't believe.." He adds suddenly. Remembering the time when Jen and Mike fought over something nothing, and they would go find April and Jackson to be their judge or settle their arguments.

"Two people that's exactly the same can live together that long?" cuts April, looking to Jackson confirming her thought the same with him

"Exactly!" Nodding his head and he laugh again

"You know, if not for them living across us, we will never have friends from outside this hospital." Says April, remembering what Alex said to her previously.

"Yeah. Though I can't say their the greatest, you know the choice was limited, we only got what was available." Smirking to his own words he can't help but wonder back to the old time

Shaking her head, "You horrible, you know that." says April, unlocking her car.

After they put Harriet into her car seat, save inside, before April go to her seat, Jackson stop her.

"So, will you go to their wedding? Next weekend, right?" Jackson doesn't know what he is expecting. He's expecting April saying yes, and ask him to go together with her? Isn't that too forward? They're not on that level yet, or he doesn't want to assume.

"I think?" April says

Hears uncertainty in her answer Jackson ask back, "you think?"

"I mean, I called Jen and tell her I'll be there. But you know, I change my mind a lot. You?"

Doesn't want to take her doubt much, he says, "I will. Mike will hate me forever if I'm not coming. His words not mine." Quoting his fingers in the air, to emphasize his words.

Laughing at Jackson, April says, "I know that coming from him, not you. Jeeez, those two and their antics. Can't believe we got to see it again."

Still smiling, he thinks that It was so funny talking about their friends again. It was always a good time. But since they moved, not any of them got time together, then many changes happened. He feels that he doesn't have that much good time again in his life. When this kind of thing from the past coming back, he considers as good time. And also, the way April is smiling now, definitely a good time.

He gets so extremely happy and smiley every time he get alone time with April now. Seems like everything April say or do always done something for him. They are in way better situation now, they don't easily fight or hate each other anymore, they can have proper and easy conversation. It seemed like their relationship now back to where they were, when they were best friend. Yes, they are in the way to best friend again.

And Jackson doesn't want to ruin it, for everything he has now. Not even a single feeling he feels for April, his desire to be back together with her in a solid relationship. If it doesn't work out, he's afraid he lost it all, forever. He will be lost and devastated. If keeping his feeling is the save choice, he'll do it.

Seeing Jackson's mind is miles away from her, April pushes his chest a little, "You know, I better get going, or we freeze to death. Good night Jackson." Says April, her hand brushing Jackson arm and she gives Jackson a smile that he love.

Smiling back, he says, "Good night, save drive. Save a book for me to read to baby girl later will ya'." April nodded and get in her car.

With that April and Jackson drive to their separate home.

April's Apartment, 2 Days Before the Wedding

April just rings Jackson up to her place. She needs a hand to check whatever leaking in the kitchen's pipe. Or somewhere in the kitchen. She always forgot and doesn't have time to check, so the possible leak getting worst. She asked Jackson to get to her place tonight at the end of their shift today, see the first hand what went wrong. Jackson said he will come after his last post op for the day. She just hoped Jackson really understand what he thinks he knew.

When Jackson can easily enter the apartment and doesn't see April on his sight, he feels something wrong.

"Halloo! April! I'm not sure I'm fine with the way you let the door unlock even you just ring me up."

When he hears nothing in return, he calls again, "Hey April, where are you at?" Jackson keeps walking until he get to a room where April let empty, used as her little office, her little library, her little sanctuary, her little everything.

April standing there with her back on him, looking at something on her desk. Walking inside the room slowly, he put his hand a little in her shoulder, "hey.."

She turns around with a shock, surprised that Jackson already got in.

"Oh god! you scared me!" Hand in her heart, with surprised look clearly in her face.

"What! You just ring me up." He starts to laugh, only a little laugh, clearly amused with the way she acts.

"Oh right! Sorry, I remember something after that then I went here. I think I'm, eh, forget it again now?" Says April

"What? What is it?" Ask Jackson

"Nevermind. Let's! Help me out of this leaking saga!" Says April, taking Jackson's arm dragging him out of the room. Seems nothing he need to worry, so he drops it. But he won't let April free without messing with her first.

"I said I'll help, not taking secrecy, April! And you said food, fooooood! Food April! You don't need to pay me but.."said Jackson, continue whining like a child. Unaware that April is indeed hiding something from him.

Little does he know he's not the only one with a hidden feeling.

April just remember where she put a picture of them four. She wants to take it, maybe give a little edit then present it as a give to the couple.

It's her favorite picture of them, they four going out together for felt like the thousand times.

They were out, sitting together in one of their favorite restaurant, all dressed up, Jackson next to April, extremely close together with his arm in her waist, his head next to her. Mike and Jen sitting across them, with similar position. The four or them wearing a big bright smile, a picture perfect.

She is overwhelmed with the amount of feelings that come along with the picture. How perfect her life was at that time. A husband that loving her so much, clearly shown in the picture. Another couple that happily she called friend who shared not only happy times but also bad times together with her and her husband.

When April and Jackson still married to each other, they had Mike and Jen as their neighbor in their building. They lived in the same floor. Jackson and Mike met at the basketball court in the building, April and Jen met at the grocery store nearby. Then everything came along. The double dates, the game nights, movie nights, the going out kinda night together, or even just small conversation or banter before they got in to the apartment when they all so busy. They found comfort in each other.

Everything changed when Mike got a promotion but needed him to move to New York. By the time they moved, it was around the time April and Jackson found out about Samuel.

They never really ended their friendship, but life was get in the way, Jackson and Mike never really stop talking by messages and chats, even mostly they talk about sports. Jen and April mostly had interaction by their social media. Jen and Mike know that April and Jackson are no longer married, but they want to keep being freinds with the both of them. So they don't really try to dig what went wrong.

Webber Resident, Ross and West Wedding Day.

"Jackson Avery, you better stop walking around back and forth! You're making me dizzy." Said Catherine from a couch in her living room to her son

Jackson and April were going to the wedding together tonight. They agreed to meet in Catherine's house to drop Harriet there.

Jackson already in the house since afternoon, having some paper works need to be discussed with his mother first. And now he gets nervous waiting for April, April and Harriet to arrive.

"She said she will come earlier mom. Change her clothes here. I don't want to be late.."

"I never know you are a punctually on time man." Said Catherine, cut her son's answer.

Eyeing his mother, showing her that she annoys him in the wrong time.

"I don't want us to be late because I still need to find the location, we probably gonna lost a little. I never been there before." Said Jackson clarifying his meaning.

Catherine clearly knew that her son got more than what he said, that making him worried. "Are you nervous, baby?" Asks Catherine

"Who?"

"You Jackson! Are you nervous?"

Jackson fully stop walking now, "Me? Noo! Why am I have to be nervous?"

From the way he answer her, she gets her confirmation, she just like to mess with him.

Then the bell rings, and Jackson abruptly walking to the door.

There he sees April with Harriet in her hip and two bags, one in her shoulder and one dropped in the floor next to her foot.

"Hi! Do you mind help me with this baby koala? I still need to take my dress from the car." Says April, clearly she was exhausted with today's event preparation.

"Yeah sure. Come here you." Taking Harriet from her mother, Jackson kisses baby koala's forehead. Seeing that April already walking back to her car in the driveway, taking her dress and some more.

"What have you done today, baby? You are a baby koala today." He whispers to Harriet with his funny voice, swaying with her side to side.

"April, I take these bags inside, yeah?" Shouting a little to let April know he's going inside bringing her bags along.

Once April comes inside the house, Harriet already in the couch with her grandma and Jackson sitting on the floor in front of them Harriet is laughing about something Jackson does.

Sees April from his eyesight, Jackson stands up, "Hey, you done? Anything you need to take from the car again? I can help." He said. He looked up and see that April standing there smiling with the way Harriet laughing, he can't help his smile to form too.

"Yeah, I got everything. By the way you don't need to bring everything inside, Jackson."

Jackson walks to April, dismissing her words. "It's ok. Anyway why today our Harriet becomes baby koala? She's not baby tiger anymore?" He asks

"She wouldn't let me go! I just put her one second to take my bags and she cried, again and again. So today's she is baby koala." Answered April, sound so serious. And Jackson laugh along with it. April would change her pet name to Harriet occasionally, depend on what Harriet doing on that time. Sometimes she was baby bird because she couldn't stop talking in her baby words, sometimes she was baby tiger because she was so eager, and today she was baby koala.

"You finished dressing?" Asks April, smirking with the way he looked, still in his sweatpants and t-shirt. "You going there like this?" Eyeing him from head to toe.

"When I said I'm done, it was for my works with my mom, we're done. Don't change my words April!" answers Jackson.

"Yeah yeah yeah."

"Hey, you two! Go get dress! Won't be late you said." Said Catherine ushering the two kids away.

Wedding Reception,

"You, Jackson Avery, is the worst driver I ever known." Says April walking out of Jackson's car, push the car's door a little too hard.

"Making us round and round doesn't make me a bad driver. You said it yourself, I just bad at reading map." Says Jackson from the other side of the car.

"And I told you to just drive and let me get the map. You just don't trust me."

"I trust you April, I told you that. I just want to see it on my own. Hey come this way." Taking her elbow to guide her to the entrance

They continue bickering until they arrive in the hotel lobby. Jackson asks the hall they need to go while April looking around, the place is so pretty, not really far from the city but tall enough to get lake in the view, so in certain floor they have exact view of the water. April guesses the hall would have the view.

"April! This way." Calls Jackson, pointing with his thumb the way to the elevator.

Jackson hold the elevator door for April to get in, "Which floor?" Asks April

"14th." Jackson says, pushes the button to the said floor. He looks at April, she is nervous he can tell, but maybe just a little. Maybe because this wedding is the first event they go together after they divorce, maybe because she is excited to meet Mike and Jen, or maybe she simply nervous because the wedding is held on a hotel. He doesn't need to continue on that subject, he can get nervous too.

When they arrive on the 14th floor they give their coat to put in the coat room, they realized the reception already begun.

"Well, turn out we really late apparently." April said turns her body to Jackson

But Jackson doesn't really pay attention to what she says. He just sees the better look of April's appearance after the coat was gone. The dress is floor length and perfectly fit with her body. The dress left her shoulders bare, has a strap around her neck, what they called it he thought, halter neck or whatever. It was pink, or coral, he remembered she said it was her new favorite color. That color looked perfect on her.

"Jackson. Hey!" Snapping her fingers in front of him to get his attention

"Yes? Sorry you said?" asks Jackson coming back to earth

April just left a short huft and walk inside of the hall, leaving Jackson in their previous place. And boy, Jackson gets stunned more with her look that night, from the back. The dress was backless, he can see her beautiful back. April's hair that being pulled up in simple but pretty up do not helping in this situation. She is stunning. He thinks he is the one that felt nervous all sudden, he would vomit even.

"Lord give me mercy." He mutters to himself as he walks to follow April inside the hall.

In short time they both seated in the table together with some of Mike and Jen friends, Jackson knows one or two guys there from the time he used to play ball with Mike. A little talk here and there and they now left speechless with each other. No need much brainer, they both can feel tension between them. Then when April can't handle the tension and decide to go grab some drink, Mike and Jen walk to them.

"April! Jackson! We're so glad you guys can come." Says Jen left her husband's hand to hug April that already stand from her chair. And Jackson stands up to greet the groom.

"Congratulation man! I'm happy for the both of you." Says Jackson hugging Mike and pat his back.

"Thank you for inviting me, hm and Jackson, us. We're so happy for you." Says April holding Jen's after her tight embrace to her. "You are so pretty Jen!"

"Thank you for coming tho. It was a relief when I know the invitation got into the correct address. I'm afraid it won't" Says Mike

"Why would the invitation get into wrong address? There is only one Grey Sloan Hospital in Seattle." Answers Jackson

"I know that. Just.., nevermind. Hey Jackson come with me, let me introduce you to the guys. You should replace my spot in the game." Then the boys walked out, left Jen and April.

Seeing happiness radiate from her friend, makes April smile so big too, "Happiness looks good on you, Jen. Again, I'm so very happy for you and Mike." Still holding Jen's hand, she moves to ask Jen sit with her.

"Thank you." Says Jen kissing April's check. "How are you? I can't believe how much I missed you April."

Then April and Jen laughing. "You're stunning tonight April. Have you check yourself?" Asks Jen looking to April and her dress.

Dismissing Jen with her hand, "No. come on. No one is more stunning than the bride tonight."

"Really, how are you April?" Asks Jen

"I'm good. Baby Harriet's good. So everything's good for me." Answers April

"Oh! Baby Harriet! Give me pictures now!" Begs Jen which April follows gladly. She takes her phone out from he purse and show Jen some of recent pictures of Harriet.

"Ah, let me." Jen grabs the phone and continue looking for Harriet's pictures in April's phone. Some awws and oohs, then she stops to a pretty picture of Harriet and Jackson together. Harriet and Jackson laughing while Jackson holding her in his chest.

"Isn't this gorgeous?! This baby of yours and husband of., oops." Jen put her hand in her mouth stopping her words. "April, I'm so so sorry." Giving back April's phone.

April just nodding to Jen, "It's ok. I used to this."

When she sees Jen still starring at her, waiting for her answer she continue. "People used to forget that we are not together anymore. Or they don't know that we are not together. With us now co-parenting and all. I think Jackson got the same too."

It's not a sad answer, April just stating the fact that happen in her life now. While listening to April Jen just put her hand in April's hand, holding it.

Once Mike finished introducing Jackson to his friends, Mike and Jackson walk to the side of the hall, to the balcony. "How's life Avery?"

"Life's been good. My baby daughter got me every time. Oh, you should see her." Taking his phone out, he wants to show Harriet off to Mike.

"Pretty little girl." Says Mike looking to bunch of photos Jackson shows him. "'Oh look at that dimple. Like mother like daughter. They're so alike when they smile!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, all people say that. She gets her smile, her laugh, everything. They just said Harriet looks like me when she is mad or sad because my face always looks like that."

"Well to be honest your face just has one emotion, that's a fact."

"Well thank you Mr. Groom."

After one or two minutes passed Jackson was curious of why the bride and the groom walking around, "You're hiding, aren't you?"

"Off course we're hiding. The parents, aunts and uncles, those photographers, God no." answered Mike moving his head vigorously. He then moves to face the lake. "How are you man? I didn't expect you will come together with April. That's why I sent separate invitations to the hospital instead."

Following Mike, Jackson move to face the lake too, "I'm good. We're good. This is the best situation we are in after the divorce."

"Still living with her now?"

"Nope. She moved out, couple months ago." Answers Jackson.

Surprised with Jackson's answer, he said "Why? I seemed to remember you mention something about..." Waving his hand in front of Jackson's face

"We need space. And time. I'm done punishing her man, I'm done pushing her either. As long as she's happy and Harriet's happy, I'm good." Cuts Jackson back

Knowing nothing he can say, Mike just put his hand in Jackson shoulder, and Jackson nod to him in reply.

Suddenly heard from inside, people calling for Mike and Jen. "That's my brother and Jen's sister insisting to sing the most cliché song about us." Said Mike, dropping his head then move to walk inside. "Avery, I want you enjoy my embarrassment, come on!"

Laughing so hard Jackson follow Mike went inside the hall back. He immediately saw April pushing an equal embarrassed Jen into the middle of the dance floor. When Mike takes Jen to the dance floor, she saw Jackson standing couple feet from her, smiling. She waves her hand ask Jackson to come closer.

"Look at those two." Says Jackson

"FYI, while you and Mike gone talking, Jen brought me around. Introduce me to thousand of people, saying that I'm her bride." Said April looking at Jackson with her -WTF-face.

"Well Jen's right to catch the prettiest one here to be her bride." Answer Jackson while holding his laugh.

Blushing about his answer, "please! I'm not even close to those gorgeous bridesmaids.". April pushes his shoulder and continues pay attention to the couple on the dance floor.

"I can't believe this song. It is so cliché, for their history and all." Says April

"It is sounds like them." Says Jackson, smirking seeing April tries to hold her laughter

Jackson rarely pay attention to what this song is about, somehow beside him April singing the song in a low voice. Off course she knows this song, this kind of song? She loves it.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

 _When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

 _But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

Jackson looks at April at that, giving her his special smile, giving one of his hand to her, bow his head and put his other hand behind him, he's asking April for a dance. And a very blushing April took his invitation to dance.

Smiling to each other while they dance. April feels something shifts and sparks between them. She knows that whatever she feels for Jackson now was felt by Jackson too. Whatever she feels he feels it too.

Not long time ago, she said that she knew the look in Jackson's face. Turned out she was wrong interpreted it. She hopes what she sees in Jackson tonight isn't wrong.

"Hi" says Jackson, taking her attention from her mind

"Mr. Avery." She said, smiling to him

Jackson hold her a little closer and moves his head and whisper in her ear "By the way, you look perfect tonight, April. Nothing compared."


End file.
